Gate System
The Gate System is an ancient conglomeration of technology from the Celestials, First Empire, and later, the El'yon. Seed Gate (Celestial) The very first Gate constructed, the Seed Gate was designed to plant life throughout the known Solverse. It was constructed out of material from Kolob itself. The gate itself possessed a semi-sentient will of it's own right. It's sole purpose was to produce World Seeds, sent out from Kolob in every direction. World Seeds possessed all the necessary raw materials to begin the naturally evolving production of life on any rocky terrestrial body. Each seed was designed such that whatever terrestrial body it was sent to, it could evolve and sustain life over time. The ultimate product of a World Seed was the evolution of human life. By the time of the Second and Third Trilogy Eras, the Seed Gate had been dormant for many eons. It ceased production sometime during the Lightning War and never resumed. It remained in orbit around Kolob's star as an ancient relic to be pondered, nothing more. It was a particular object of hatred for Ruin, who was unable to master it's design himself. Ascension Gate (First Empire) The Ascension Gate was the first gate constructed by the First Empire, built on Rabah by the first sentietn life in Solverse, the Aion'ari'yon. It was the critical apex of the Ascension process, which allows for freedom from and control over MEST. A person who has received the gifts of ascension can manipulate matter, energy, space, and time at will. They can corporealize or decorporealize themselves into a limited series of forms. It's construction on Rabah took many millenia and the united effort of the entire species. It's construction marked the end of an era for the First Empire and brought about Second Genesis. Unity Gate (First Empire) The first Gate built for the Second Genesis. It gave to the First Empire a tremendous divine gift which had as-yet been unknown: the union through the Empyrean Verse of an individual Aion'ari'yon. This Gate was the first key to the fulfillment of Shaeloah's ultimate plan, the divinizing of the human race. The Unity Gate acts as the physical brain of the Aetarn in Solverse. All beings in Solverse who receive the Aetarn are able to wordlessly communicate with Aion and with every other being connected. It effectively acts as a group consciousness. It is built as a large pyramid shaped structure. It was this gate that was grossly parodied by Ruin and the A'yon on the planet Nar'ghul as the Black Gate. Infinity Gate (First Empire) The Infinity Gate is a singularity creator. It allows for a remarkable range of feats, including the acquisition of infinite quantities of any elemental material by the perfect and free conversion of energy and matter from one to another. They were first built by the First Empire just before the Lightning War as gifts to many worlds of mortal humans who had made their long, slow eon's steady crawl along the divine path of Shaeloah. They continued to be constructed throughout the war. After the War, their construction was taken up by the El'yon race. The first Infinite Gate was constructed on Kolob, and without the existence of the original, none of the others could function, for each world's Infinity Gate is an extension of the original on Kolob. Each Gate acts as the power source for whole worlds, making conventional power options wholly unnecessary. Because of this Infinity System, it is unnecessary for El'yon spacecraft to refuel at any time, as they remain indefinitely powered by the System. A byproduct of it's production capacity is the formation of closed loops in spacetime, allowing seamless travel between two points. While this was not an explicitly intended function of the Gate, the humans of Earth during the Second Trilogy Era use the Infinity Gate for this purpose. The first Infinity Gate was built on Rabah. It is one of the three gates that are reproducible. Nexus Gate (El'yon) The El'yons best efforts to repair a dying and crippled universe. During the aftermath of the Lightning War, Solverse became sundered in two, its Empyrean and Empirical parts from one another. The sheer concentrated will of Aion on Kolob held the two together by fine threads for eons while the El'yon built the Nexus System. It preserved these fine, almost infinitesimal threads of connection, and remained the only way that Kolob stayed in communication with the rest of Solverse outside the Celestial Zone. Additionally, several Nexus Gates were constructed on the planets Rabah, Earth, and a number of other worlds. The El'yon called these planets Nexus Worlds, as they were the only worlds capable of free communication with Kolob. Band Gate (El'yon) The undoing of the A'yon. This gate created the Outer Darkness region of Solverse and forced the A'yon apart from their corporeal forms forever, banishing their spirits to this realm of near absolute zero. It was not breached until the Last War, when the Band Gate was captured by Exades and brought to Throneworld as part of his attempted final conquest of Solverse. Jump Gate (El'yon) The final and, perhaps, simplest Gate constructed. The Jump Gate system allows the transport of finite quantities of material from one point in the universe to another. One can potentially travel anywhere in the observable universe using the Jump Gate system. It is, however a closed loop system, forming a network of waylays according to the location of different Jump Gates throughout the known universe. It was constructed by the El'yon as a boon to evolving human but space faring worlds, who were initially not trusted with the technology of the Infinity Gate. By the time of the Second and Third Trilogies, the Jump Gate system was well established and used by virtually every pan-galactic civilization. Category:Technology Category:Second Trilogy Category:Third Trilogy Category:Universal